


The Suginos' Night of Jazz

by megumiai30



Series: The Assassination Classroom Jazz Night [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adopted Children, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Future, Part of the Post-Canon Timeline I've been making, Post-Canon, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: A two part story of the Sugino family's connection with music and themselves.
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Series: The Assassination Classroom Jazz Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Suginos' Night of Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, megumiai30 with another story of the Sugikan couple, and a story that's part of the Jazz series I decided to embark on. The first part was Chiba and Hayami, and this part is about the Sugino Kanzaki couple. As a reference, the first part takes place during the events of my previous fanfic 'Endurance'. 
> 
> The second part takes place when Sugino moved to America with his family after he transferred to the Major Leagues for a short period of time, in California! Their adopted son is a character I put in and plan to stick with! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> By the way, Sugino and Kanzaki are 28, and Kanzaki is pregnant with Shinobu, in July for the first part, and in the second part, the couple is 42, Shinobu's 14, and Haruki(Their adopted son) is 13! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Megumiai30

Dear Family 

Sugino sighed as he dragged himself home. He came out this game as the losing pitcher even though he had finished off the opposing team with four innings of three strikeouts. The problem came from inside his team. The pitchers who came to base plate all wonderfully struck out one way of the other, making the other team, who had gained a hefty amount of points during the starting innings, win. He groaned again. The head coach and his fellow players had all told him not to worry about it since he did flawlessly when it came to striking the opponent’s players out, but he felt responsible for handing the other team a hit, the coup de grace. 

Well, there will be more games to come for him, who only had six years of experience as a major league baseball pitcher. He looked up from the ground when he realized a lone streetlight doing its job by shining its light upon all of those who pass through it, making their journey brighter and safer. He was always able to smile when he saw that light: Of course, his road was made a little safer and he appreciated it greatly, but it was a sign that he was coming more closer to his home and his beloved wife. He couldn’t wait any longer and ran home. 

When he reached the front door of his home, he couldn’t wait any longer and unlocked the door cheering, “Yuki-chan, I’m home!” 

But he was confused because his wife didn’t greet him in return. Instead, he heard the faint sound of a piano being played. Cautiously, he softly closed the door and tiptoed to the source of the sound. He found his wife, who was now seven months pregnant playing a jazz piece on the family piano that they brought over from Kanzaki’s side of the family when the two got married. 

He was struck at awe with her the moment he saw her playing the piano. She had become one with the piano, her hand motions playing the piano so softly, it was a wonder how the piano produced any sound at all. She looked as she was taking in and savoring the beautiful melodies that she was producing through it. She kept her poise as he noticed that the bump on her stomach became more pronounced nowadays.

He let out a soft chuckle at that. Even though he tried to continue enjoying his wife’s little piano recital without being noticed, he was interrupted by someone’s voice calling his name.

“Tomohito?” 

He snapped out of his trance to see his wife looking at him with a warm smile. 

“Yuki-chan!” He shouted in surprise, flailing his arms in a flurry. 

She giggled and slowly got up from the piano chair and hugged him as tightly as she could. “Welcome home.” 

He reciprocated her hug by softly wrapping his arms around her back as gently as possible, in order not to hurt their precious baby. 

“I’m back.” He whispered to her ear, making her tickle in the way she always found that warmed her to her core and tickled her so that it made her giggle automatically. 

She kissed his cheek and let go of him to look at him straight in the face. She hummed while her hands traced his face, her lips arriving at her husband’s, pecking him. He blushed until he found himself enjoying it and returning it with a similar gesture. They enjoyed their moment together until Kanzaki released herself from his arms and remarked, “Tomohito come on, let’s eat dinner. I made your favorite, hamburger steak. You’re tired after today’s game, right?” She smiled with sympathy, knowing about the result of today’s game.

He smiled softly, always thankful that his wife always knew about how to comfort him in times of defeat. “Yeah, let me just wash up first.” 

She nodded, went into the kitchen to set dinner until he commented, “Yuki-chan, I really enjoyed what you played on the piano when I came in… You know, you’ve still got it.”

Kanzaki blushed cutely, giggling like a schoolgirl. “I’m glad. I wanted to at least try out my skills on the piano, and I guess the title of that piece struck a chord with me…” 

“What is it?” Sugino asked with a curious expression on his face.

Kanzaki asked him to lean in closer, and she reached up to his ear whispering, “Dear family…”

She rubbed her stomach and he hugged both her and the baby. Thanking that their family was allowed such a moment from Kami-Sama. Kanzaki suddenly felt a kick, and the sensation was communicated to Sugino. She gasped and remarked softly, “Tomohito, did you…?” 

Sugino smiled softly, “Yes I did… I love you, baby… Hope to see you soon,” He cooed while rubbing her stomach in the gentlest of ways, like touching silk. 

Kanzaki giggled. But first things first, “Okay, touchan. I think this little one would want you to take a shower and enjoy a meal made by your wife too.” 

Sugino winked and went to take a shower and Kanzaki went back to the dining room, setting up the table. The two met and had a soft and yet peaceful dinner and night together as a family, of two, soon to become three.

* * *

14 years later:

After hearing the sound of a car coming into the garage, a girl who was now in her teenage years ran from the front door after hearing the sound to the living room. She whispered, “They’re here!” 

An older woman winked and instructed her daughter with soft chocolate eyes, and she nodded with a hint of mischief with identical chocolate eyes. 

They got in their positions, the mother at the piano and the daughter at the drums. As they heard the locks turning and two masculine voices talking to each other,

“Tousan, that last inning was so close! You guys could have won if the batter didn’t score a home run…”

“Well, not sure about that sport. I mean, I am over forty now, you know?” The father ruffled his son’s hair to which he giggled. 

The father and son had come back from the father’s game, the son watching from the benches because he had asked to, and got special permission. 

As soon as the father and son duo went from the garage to the grand kitchen to the grand living room, they heard a faint melody grow more pronounced into a soothing jazz piece as they grew closer to its’ source. 

When the father and the son reached the living room, they were met with a mother and daughter playing the piano and drums respectively. 

Sugino and Haruki(晴輝), the Suginos’ younger son who had black hair and caramel gold eyes greeted, “We’re home….” 

Shinobu, the Suginos’ daughter, and Kanzaki looked up briefly up from their instruments and with a smile greeted back, “Welcome home!” 

Haruki looked in awe as he saw his mother and sister playing the instruments as if they were dancing. 

“Wow…”

Sugino wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders and remarked with a grin, “Look’s like the two of you decided to pull out an old classic, eh?” 

Kanzaki giggled and Shinobu laughed softly. 

“What’re they talking about, tousan?” Haruki asked, being the ever-curious boy that he was. 

“Well, when kaachan was pregnant with Shinobu, she used to play this piece for me and always wished she had a daughter to play with...” Sugino trailed off as he realized what that could do to his son, but a bit of damage had been done and it showed. 

Haruki’s face shifted slightly, and Sugino, knowing what it meant, held his son closer to him as they witnessed the last of Kanzaki’s and Shinobu’s little concert of ‘Dear Family’, just as the three of them did fourteen years ago, when their daughter was growing inside of her mother.

Afterward, they all headed to the dining table to eat a well-prepared meal that the two girls had prepared after hearing that Sugino’s team had lost the game. 

“Kaasan, tousan, neechan…” Haruki started. 

The three looked up and faced him with a curious expression on their faces. 

“I…I know that I’m adopted and that you guys took me in…but…” He trailed off. The family knew what was coming on the horizon and the mother of the house took immediate action.

Kanzaki smiled gracefully and hugged her son, enfolding him in her soft touch, “Haru-Kun… You’re our family now. It doesn’t matter where you came from, or what you did before you came… Don’t worry about us leaving you. We’d never do that, okay?” Kanzaki patted her son’s back, soothing him while trying to hold some tears of her own. There were sleepless nights where she and Sugino had to comfort their son because he had nightmares of them leaving him. 

Sugino ruffled his son’s hair and Shinobu commented, “Hey dude, I still remember when they brought you home. Do you know how jealous I was when they were giving you their undivided attention back in the day?” She ended the sentence with a playful tone, causing the pre-teen to look up at his sister who gave him a wink. 

He chuckled. “I guess so… I love you, everyone…” He proclaimed as he was wiping the remains of his tears. 

The family giggled as they watched their youngest member recover. 

As soon as he did, however, Sugino brought up a topic that he knew was bound to call in a lot of interrogations.

“So, Haruki tell me about that girl you told me about on the way home. What was her name again, umm… May…?” He snickered. 

Haruki exclaimed with a blush, “T-tousan!” 

Kanzaki pitched in, “Who? Haru-kun, who is she? Do you like her?” She was wearing a playful smile, ready to ask her son about his love life. 

“What…no!” He tried to deny, but his parents had him cornered. 

Shinobu was snickering with them because he had asked her about the same subject. That was until Haruki, wanting to take revenge knew how to reverse the situation, “Neechan, I heard you talking to a boy yesterday…. Who was it? Was it by any chance, Nobuto-nicchan…?” 

It was Shinobu’s turn to blush and to retort. As the fight grew, Sugino and Kanzaki looked at each other and chuckled. It had been twenty-seven years since they met in class 3-E, linked together as friends along with the rest of their class by Koro Sensei, twenty years since they had become one through the sacred holy matrimony, fourteen since Shinobu was born, and eleven since they adopted Haruki who was two at the time. Dear Family indeed. 

“Thank you, Kami-Sama for giving us such a family…” Kanzaki thought as she and her husband tried to interrogate both of them while calming them down at the dining table. The night which went on outside their big house was decorated with bright stars.

**Author's Note:**

> The jazz piece of work I used for this work is Open Family, performed by Kuwabara Ai and Ishiwaka Shun. I'll post the link below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EucrzI256U


End file.
